Weighing apparatuses have previously been proposed comprising a weighing table secured to a support frame by way of load beams which produce electrical output signals indicative of the weight resting on the weighing table. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/941,620, a weighing apparatus is built into a bale chute of an agricultural baler to weigh bales before they are discharged.
Two or more load beams have been previously used to support the weighing table on the support frame so that the downward force is measured at each point of support. The forces measured by the different load beams were then summed to indicate the total weight acting down on the weighing table. A weighing apparatus using two load beams, arranged one on each side of the bale chute and often duplicate electronic processing circuitry is often quite costly to manufacture. A less expensive weighing apparatus using fewer components would therefore be desirable.